


We Need a Bigger Bed

by TheKeeperofBabyYoda



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M, a new pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda
Summary: Paz comes home to find his place in bed is taken.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155





	We Need a Bigger Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lailuva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/gifts).



> I asked to use Boga.jr who is property of Lailuva, thank you!

Paz came home from a bounty hunt, he came into the house, he pulled off his armor, just wanting to crawl into bed and sleep for a year. He takes a quick shower and shuffles into the bedroom...only to stop and stare in shock.

There was Din and the kid...and a very young Varactyl was snuggled up against Din, her head resting on his back. “Um...Din.” Paz says slowly, watching as Din stirs and opens his eyes, smiling when he sees Paz.

He stretches a bit and rolls onto his back, “You’re back.” He says, soundly sleepy, one of his hands, petting the Varactyl’s head, earning a happy purr. 

“So..why is there a Varactyl in our bed?” He finally asks, Din hums and looks down at the creature, who trills happily when she sees that he's looking at her.

“Me and the kid were at the market..and we heard her, she had been caught in a trap, so I got her out...and now she is here.” He says, rubbing her head gently.

Paz frowns a bit, “Din’ika...She can’t sleep in our bed.” Paz says slowly, “She should sleep outside.”

Din slowly looks at him, “You can sleep outside.” He says lightly and snuggles back down in the nest she had made for them all.

Paz blinks in shock, “You...you can't be serious.” Paz cant believe what he just heard. 

“She was abandoned and got stuck in a trap, I think you can handle her being in bed.” Din mumbles, half asleep.

Paz slowly sits down on the edge, the creature's eyes watch him with what he swears is a smug look. He is annoyed, but finally goes to the other side of the bed, he crawls into the bed...finding himself clinging to the edge. 

How were these three taking up so much room? He was not comfortable, Din was rolled up in the blankets, the pillows were all piled up in a sort of nest, along with the rest of the blankets. Paz finally gives up and goes to sleep on the couch, muttering curses as he settles himself on the couch.

He is struggling to sleep, before a soft noise comes from the bedroom and Din shuffles over to him and lays down on him. Paz blinks and wraps his arms around Din, “I want to keep her.” Din mumbles against his neck.

Paz sighs heavily, “Alright fine...we need to get a bigger bed then.” He says and Din chuckles, “Already on it.” He says, dozing off.

****

Din stared at his handy work, a large bed was pretty much filling their bedroom, he smiled as Boga.jr jumped onto the mattress and pulled all the blankets into a pile. He rubbed her head gently, “There, now you and Paz don’t have to fight over who gets the bed.” He says, smiling as she purrs happily.

They both look over as they hear the front door open, Boga.jr flops down on the bed, snuggled into the blankets. Paz steps into the bedroom chuckling when he sees the giant bed, “Well, this will be nice, I can sleep in bed again.” He says, hugging Din close, kissing his head.

Din turns in his arms and touches their foreheads together, Paz smiles and lightly kisses him, only for Boga.jr to push between them, the kid wandering in and joining Boga.jr in separating the two men. 

“Okay, okay.” Din chuckles, scooping the kid up and rubbing Boga.jr’s head. 

Paz looks at his family and smiles, “Alright, she is cute.” He finally relents, getting a big grin from Din in return.

“I know.”


End file.
